


My world

by dkatten



Category: Lhockquisition
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkatten/pseuds/dkatten
Summary: This is just a little story I wrote post our most recent D&D session.





	My world

It was deep into the night when Wistar finally gave up on sleep, kicked his sheets off the bed and left the room he had been assigned on the airship. The nightmares and memories had been worse than usual tonight and he thinks it may have something to do with their new shipmates. They were a little… odd. A kid in a deep sea diving suit, a fox halfling dressed as a samurai and… a skeleton. Just a walking skeleton. 

Really, he shouldn't be blamed for his response when the skeleton crawled out of the hole to greet him. It was not the first walking skeleton he had come across, but it was the first that didnt pull a sword out and try and run him through. 

Shivering a little at that thought, Wistar made his way out to the ship’s helm where Khol was slumped in the captain's chair snoring softly. Walking around the man silently, Wistar assumed the autopilot must be on as the man was dead to the world. Poor guy had been manning the ship for most of their Voyage with minimal breaks and it seemed to be wearing him out. 

Finding a small blanket in a cupboard, Wistar covered Khol with it before leaving him alone and heading back down the ship. He couldn’t help but pause as he passed Lhocks room and contemplated going in but he didn’t want to wake Lhock up for this. It wasn’t like it was anything new for him and gods knew Lhock needed all the sleep he could get. So Wistar just continued on his path down to the back hatch on the ship that lead up to the roof. 

Grabbing a blanket that was on one of the chairs, Wistar climbed the ladder out on top of the ship and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding at the first feel of the cold air on his face. This was what he needed. Fresh air. His bedroom, while sparingly decorated was nice, but something felt off about it. Like something was missing. Since their adventure had begun anew, his nerves and anxiety had been resurfacing with a vengeance and sleeping in an in closed room with no windows certainly didn’t help. 

Closing the hatch behind him, Wistar wrapped the blanket around himself, moved to the side a little and laid down on the roof, stretching out like a cat in the hot sun. They were still out in the vast deserts of the Screelands and while it was long and devoid of life, it certainly gave him the best view of the nights sky he had ever seen. 

When he lived in the city, he never had chance to see the heavens like this, never experienced this kind of openness and it was so inviting and liberating. It reminded him a little of the when he had died and sat in the field of flowers next to his god Desna in all her beautiful glory. Wrapping the blanket closer around his body, Wistar tried not to think about that, knowing that if he did, all it would lead to is pain, blood and more sleepless nights. 

He was only on the roof for a few minutes when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone climbing up the ladder, and the hatch to the top came open to reveal Lhock. He looked tired and concerned and Wistar couldn't help the twinge of guilt which caused his stomach to knot. 

“Red?”

“Yeah it’s me.” Wistar answered but made no move to sit up or come inside. He knew how he looked sitting on that roof in the middle of the night and it probably wasn't a good sight. His face was pale, he had deep dark bags under his eyes from lack of a proper rest and hair was one giant mess mostly due to his own tossing and turning. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

As lhock made his way out of the hatch, Wistar sat up and waited for him. Lhock knew him better than anyone and understood that sometimes you just can’t escape the past nightmares that plague you late at night. As the man sat down next to him, and waved off his apology, Wistar noticed him let out a full body shiver and unwrapped the blankets from around his shoulder to share with him. 

“It’s cold as Yamatsumi tits out here.” the black haired half-elf remarked as he curled in closer to Wistar. This was something that they had been doing more of since their talk at the Rusty Nail, where they had finally gotten their shit together and became more than just simple friends. It was still new, especially for Wistar who had never even had a friend before Lhock let alone a lover but so far, nothing Lhock had done with him had made him uncomfortable, though they had not gone past the occasion embrace or lingered touches. 

“You alright?” Lhock asked when the blanket was secured around his shoulders and his warm body was pressed against the others. “You could have woken me you know.”

Placing his arm around Lhocks back to hold onto his hip, Wistar shrugged and pulled him in a little closer to his body. “Technically speaking, I actually did. It was just unintentional.” He replied cheekily before he looked down at his hand, the soft smile leaving his face. “I just didn’t want to bother you.” he admitted to the metalwork. 

Sighing softly, Lhock looked up at the stars, and they sat in silence for a moment. Wistar wondered if he would just get up and leave, but he didn’t. Instead he folded his arms around himself and interlocked his fingers with the Wistars hand on his waist. “You remember that night at the Rusty Nail? The one where we talked about us?” He asked waiting for the small head nod from his red headed companion before he continued. “Well, we’re together now and that means that we share our lives. The good things and the bad.” 

Wistar listened to his words, felt the soft press of the others hand on his own and smiled once again. It was really hard not to around Lhock. “I get it.” He answered as he moved his head to rest against the other mans. He took a few moments to himself to collect his thoughts before he admitted what had happened. “I was just having some nightmares. The usual stuff, but they have been getting worse since we have been on the ship and tonight's may have been exacerbated by our new shipmates” he admitted to the man in his arms. “I think part of it might be the room i’m in. It just feels so small and inclosed. Not having a window doesn't help either. I just felt so… trapped.”

Lhock listens to him thoughtfully and strokes his thumb along Wistars fingers. “Well, I can help with one of those things at least.” He says looking up at the other man. “Come and sleep in my room, with me? It has a window in it, and even though I can’t open it, it should still help you. Also its been really cold at night, and I wouldn't mind a space heater around 6ft tall with long arms, bright red hair and a handsome smile to keep me warm.”

Chuckling softly, Wistar nodded. “I want to do that, I am just worried about my nightmares. I don’t want to keep you awake at night.” He said as he turned to face him as well. Lhock smiled and lifted his free hand to run along Wistars cheek. “Well, you’re currently keeping me awake worrying about you, so it won't be too different.” he admits and Wistar really can’t argue with that logic. 

“Okay then. I will stay with you, as long as you will have me.” He says leaning his face into the others palm and giving the man who owns his heart a soft smile meant only for him. “Forever then. So be it.” Lhock replied with a smile as he leant in closer. 

It was here, on the roof of the airship, after horrible nightmares and swift cold winds that Wistar received his first kiss. It was soft, chase and a little dry but perfect to him and he wouldn’t change that for the world, just like the man in his arms, who was his.


End file.
